Ash's Kanto adventure :D
by PokemonMaster62
Summary: This goes just like Ash's regular journey, except for one thing...he meets May instead of Misty! How will this turn out? Well...you'll just have to wait and see! advanceshipping/sato-haru/ashxmay rated T just to be safe ON HIATUS. NOT PERMANENT, I JUST NEED TIME TO GET MY COMPUTER FIXED. IT CRASHES EVERY NOW AND THEN SO I HAVE TO GET IT REPAIRED. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.
1. Prologue

**An: Alright** **this is my first story so tell me if I do a good job, a bad job, and/or tell me about parts that might be different. Oh! Also tell me how Ash should act towards May! (Dense then in love, love at first sight, or friends then slowly progressing love)  
**

* * *

Prologue

This story begins just like the game boy games (Red, Blue, and Yellow), with a black and white Nidorino jumping back and forth behind a Gengar. Suddenly, the whole thing becomes colorized and three-dimensional as we see a great pokémon battle progressing. "Wow!, this is amazing!",says Ash Ketchum: a ten-year old boy in Pallet town who is about to begin his pokémon training. At his age, he can get a license and become a pokémon trainer!

"I, Ash Ketchum, vow to the greatest pokémon master, **of all time**!" He starts his training after receiving a beginner pokémon which will happen tomorrow!

"Ash Ketchum!", shouted his mother, Delia Ketchum, "You better get to sleep right now, mister!" But Ash is too excited to sleep, so his mom has him watch a more informative pokémon show with Professor Oak teaching Pallet about the three possible pokémon young trainers can receive tomorrow. They are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. After the program is done, Ash dreams about which pokémon he will choose. As he dreams of throwing a pokéball to release his pokémon, he actually throws his own Voltorb alarm clock destroying it.

* * *

** An: Sorry its short. :( The next chapter will be longer though! Please review! No flames.**** If you don't like it, don't continue reading. If you do like it wait for the next chapter! I will probably post new chapters every day or two. So until then read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A late start

**An: heres chapter 1! last one doesnt really count, so here it is.**

* * *

"Ash Ketchum! Wake up or you're gonna be **late**!" He jolted awake when he heard this. "**SHIT**!", he shouted. "How long have I slept in?!", he said as he ran out the door, not even changing out of his pajamas. Ash an all the way to Professor Oak's lab as fast as possible. **(It's pretty funny when you see a kid running down the road in their pajamas! XD)** When he got there, he saw a large crowd of people and a hot cheerleading squad cheering for his childhood rival, Gary.

"I, Gary Oak, son of the famous Professor Oak, will become the greatest pokemon master!" Ash tries to sneak behind him into the lab, but Gary spots him. "Well hello there, **Ashy-boy**!", he said in a teasing manner, "What brings you here at this time of day?" This pissed Ash off because: Ash hates that nickname, and he hates being teased.

"I'm here to get my first pokemon, Gary." ,he said. "Well, just in case you didn't know...I just got my first pokemon, and I got it before you got one...it's also the best one!", said Gary with a smug look on his face. "Well just wait until I get my pokemon Gary, because it will blow yours right out of he water!", Ash said. Gary wasn't paying attention anymore, so he left and Ash went inside the lab to retrieve his very first pokemon.

"Hello Ash!" said Professor Oak. He was a slightly old man around his sixties wearing a lab coat and had spiky grey hair. "Are you here for your first pokemon?"

"Yes I am!", shouted Ash excitedly. "Well which one do you want?" Needless to say forty or so seconds later,Ash was pouting in the corner due to all three pokemon being taken earlier. "Now Ash, I do have one last pokemon but-". "I'll take it Professor! I'll do any thing to start my journey, so i'll take it!", Ash cut him off. "As I was saying, it has quite the temper, but i'll give it to yiu anyways.

The middle of the pokeball machine(not mentioned earlier) lit up and a pokeball with a lighning bolt emblem rose out of it. "Now Ash I expect you to take very good care of this pokemon."

"I will Professor!", Ash said as he released the pokemon. "Pika?", it said. It was a small yellow mouse-like creature with red cheeks, brown stripes on it's back, and a lighning bolt shaped tail. "This is Pikachu", said Professor Oak. "Hello Pikachu i'm **shiiiiiiiiiiiit!**" Ash didn't get to finish because Pikachu had released a powerful thundershock into his body.

"Here is your pokedex and five pokeballs.", said Professor Oak, "You will need them on your journey." "Thanks Professor!", Ash said as he left the lab.

* * *

**An: thats a wrap! tell me how good it is. ASH MEETS MAY NEXT CHAPTER! *ahem* tell me how ash and may should act on their journey. (dense then love, love at first sight, or friend at first then slowly progressing love)**

** Until next time read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting someone special

**An: heres chapter 3! I went ahead and chose one of two possibilities. Figure it out as you read.**

* * *

Ash walked out of the lab to find a less impressive crowd and his mother wishing him good luck. "Okay Pikachu its time for you to go in your pokeball.", said Ash. Pikachu refused to go in by slapping the ball back with its tail. "Look, you two are becoming friends already!", said Delia, almost over enthusiastically. Delia gave him a back pack full of supplies and shortly after, Pikachu shocked everybody in the crowd, including Ash and Delia.

Ash soon left with Pikachu wearing a leash and himself wearing rubber gloves. "Come on Pikachu, get in the pokeball.", said Ash. **"****Some pokemon don't like to stay in their pokeballs."**, said Ash's pokedex. "Okay Pikachu, you don't have to get in the ball anymore.", he said as he untied Pikachu from his leash. When he finished though, Pikachu ran up a nearby tree. Just then a pidgey appears in front of them. "Whats that?", asks Ash.** "****That is Pidgey. ****Pidgey are docile and prefer to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike backand will use its wings to stir up clouds of sand in an attempt to distract its would-be opponent and also uses this technique to bring its preferred prey of small insects into the open. Pidgey seems to possess magnetoception of returning to its nest from any location without fail."**, said his pokedex.

"I'm gonna catch it!", cried Ashhe threw a pokeball at it. The pidgey was sucked up into the ball, hit the ground, started shaking, then popped out and flew away. Ash randomly threw a rock which happened to hit a Spearow. The Spearow cried out and a whole flock of Spearow started chasing them down the path. Ash then ran into something. "WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?",it said. Ash looked at the figure and saw a girl wearing a red t-shirt, white mini-skirt with black biker shorts underneath, yellow shoes, and a red bandanna with a white pokeball symbol on it.

"Sorry, my name's May, I'm from Pallet town.", she said. "My name's Ash and I'm from Pallet town too, but we better get out of here!" They hopped on her bike, May on the front, they pedaled quickly away. The Spearow were fiercely pecking at Pickachu. "Leave him alone!", shouted Ash. May pedaled harder, but only managed to freak Pikachu out, shocking everything. He knocked out all of the Spearow and even managed to disintegrate May's bike. "MY BIKE!", shouted May. "Well I never really cared about it anyways.", she said with a nervous laugh. _"__Man he's/she's hot"_, thought May and Ash at the same time with light blushes on their faces.

"Hey Ash, can I travel with you?", asked May. "Why not?", said Ash. They made it to Varidian city, booked a room at the pokemon center(with two beds)for the night. "Goodnight Ash.", said May. "Goodnight May", said Ash. They both peacefully fell asleep, dreaming about eachother while awaiting the next day to come.

* * *

**An: Thats a wrap! How'd I do? you pretty much know which one I chose,so are you happy? If not don't read any more, but if you do like it, read on!**

**Until next time, read and review!**


End file.
